Quiet Nights
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Sequel to Stress Relief. Dr. Lecter takes Clarice up on her previous offer and drops by again.*Takes place just before Hannibal the book.*


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"You're kidding."

With a small smile, Hannibal shook his head and took a sip of wine."I assure you, I'm not."

Across from him, Clarice shook her head in disbelief."That's not possible. There's no way you've been celibate since you escaped."

"What makes you say that? There are several ways for that to be true."

Clarice took a sip of her own wine and smiled. Dr. Lecter always brought delicious wine from where ever he'd been when he came over. After their little sparring match months ago, he started popping in at least once a month. He'd always bring her a gift as well and would be gone by morning. She understood and accepted the apology he'd leave in his letters. At first, she was shocked, but she'd now begun to look forward to their monthly meetings.

She never knew when he was coming but would instead come home to find him making dinner. After the first three months, she gave in and gave him a key so she'd stop worrying about just _how _he was getting in. He took it with a smile and kept it on a silver chain around his neck tucked into his shirt. As far Clarice knew, he never took it off. After dinner, they'd retire to her living room, light her fireplace, and simply talk. Today's subject: love lives.

"You're right, but there's obviously nothing wrong with you. You're not that old and in pretty good shape, so what is it?"

"I thank you for the compliments. I guess I never found the right woman, I suppose."

"Couldn't find a woman to match your expensive taste?"she asked with a smile.

Surprisingly, he chuckled."No. That seems to be all keep finding and rejecting. Truth be told, most high society women are dreadfully boring and even more naive. I'd prefer a woman with intelligence as well beauty."

"You're preaching to the choir, Doctor. It seems like I'm a magnet for prehistoric cavemen with rocks in their head."

"Come now, Clarice. They can't be that horrible."

She downed the last of her wine before staring at him."Last week I went out with a guy that didn't know Earth was a planet."

Hannibal winced before refilling her now empty glass with the last of the wince."That is terrible. You need this far more than I do."

"Thank you, but how do I know you're not just trying to get me drunk?"

He grinned back at her."You don't."

Clarice laughed and accepted her glass again."See. This is why I look forward to seeing you each month."

"As do I, Clarice. While I enjoy my freedom, I fear I'll have soon seen all this world has to offer. After that, I'm not sure what I'll do with myself."

"Why not settle down? Find a wife, have some kids."

"Referring to my previous statement, a good woman is hard to find. Then there's the trouble of revealing to her who I was and what I did here in the states, hoping that she'll accept me. The mere thought fills me with dread."

Clarice watched him take another sip of wine."You have a point. Marriage is out of the question then, but what about one night stands? You're in a different country every few weeks. There's got to be some girl for you to have a good time with."

"I admit, I did it occasionally before my incarceration, but the thought of sleeping with various women now makes me feel...cheap,"Hannibal said, staring at his wine glass."I want something more than just a woman I can 'have a good time with' as you put it though I'm not quite sure what exactly it is that I want. What do you think?"

"I think the alcohol is finally getting to you because you just gave me a straight answer,"Clarice replied."but honestly, I get it. You want a real meaningful relationship with a good woman. To be honest, you deserve one. You look as though you'd treat whoever you end up with like a princess which is more than I can say for most men."

"I'm glad you have faith in me, but what about yourself? Do you see a husband and children in your future, Special Agent Starling?"

She simply laughed at him then."That title you used is one of the reasons I'm saying no."

He raised an eyebrow."One of the reasons?"

"Yes. The other is that the man I marry will have to get past my cannibalistic friend first."

Hannibal grinned evilly."I would not interfere with your engagement, Clarice. However if he were to mistreat you, I wouldn't have to go to the butcher that day for my dinner."

Clarice laughed at him, but Hannibal was completely serious. Any man that offended or harmed Clarice would end up on his plate if he found out. She then saw that he wasn't laughing and looked at him. She remembered what he'd done to Miggs after their first meeting. It seemed like ages ago, but it was proof of how serious he was. How far would he go for her? Would he kill ten more? Ten thousand more simply because she asked? The answer to both was yes, and deep down, she knew it. Hannibal Lecter wasn't the dangerous one;she was all because of her ties to him.

"You think I'd let you?"

"You wouldn't have a choice."

"Not even if I told you to stop?"

He looked her in the eyes then, and they simply stared back at each other for a moment. The silence was only broken by Clarice's grandfather clock signaling that it was midnight. Clarice's eyes darted to the clock for a second. Anything to escape his soul piercing maroon eyes. When she looked at him again, she noticed how the firelight reflected off of them, making them seem to glow in the in the darkness. For a moment, Clarice was both terrified and turned on.

_"Yep. Definitely way too much alcohol this evening,"_she thought. Clarice then took a gulp of wine before raising her glass.

"Here's to hoping we both find someone decent and worthy of us in the future."

Hannibal raised his glass as well, and the two clinked together before both were drained. Once finished, the doctor rose and took her glass.

"That is the last of the wine, and if I recall, someone has to be up early in the morning."

Clarice smiled and stood as well, rubbing her neck."Yeah. Evelda Drumgo is causing trouble again and they want me on board when they bring her down. Whenever that is. Right now they're saying the end of the month.

"Whenever it is, I'm sure you will do fine. Just take care of yourself."

"Yes, Hannibal. I know,"she said with a smile before hugging him.

He returned the hug happily. She'd only recently gotten comfortable touching him, and he didn't mind whenever she did. This close, he could smell the soft scent of her hair. She'd changed shampoo again he noted as he inhaled softly.

He then pulled away and kissed her forehead."Good. Now off to bed with you."

"I'm going. I'm going. Goodnight, Hannibal."With that, she released him and started upstairs.

"Goodnight, Clarice."

When she was gone, Hannibal gathered up the empty wine bottle before getting rid of any trace of his presence. Clarice might not tell anyone of his visits, but if someone caught wind of him coming or going, they'd have no evidence. As he cleaned, Dr. Lecter began thinking of where to go next. He was just is South America, and it had been wonderful.

_Perhaps I should take Clarice's advice and settle down. Italy sounds like the perfect place to do so in._

_**FIN**_


End file.
